Beast and the Harlot
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Mac one shot. All of the usual Mac warnings apply: Graphic rape, abuse, language, violence...etc.
1. Chapter 1

Mac pulled the metal tin out swiping his fingers through it a few times, he needed a good hit. Rubbing them through his mouth he took a deep breath feeling the meth take hold and sharpen his senses. He listened to the kicking in the bed of his truck and licked his lips in anticipation.

Pulling on the road that led to the caves he dumped the clutch making the truck fish tail and listened to sounds of his prisoner being battered back and forth. He laughed at her pained yelp through the rag stuffed in her mouth. He wasn't wasting time tonight, he didn't have it. He needed a fix the meth couldn't give him before he got started on this shit for Walter.

Jerking his tailgate down he grabbed her ankles hauling her over his shoulder not bothering with even attempting to let her walk. If she ran he'd gut her there and fuck her to death. It really didn't matter that much to him as long as he seen the light leave the bitches eyes.

He chuckled tapping his pocket feeling the tin there and started walking into the opening for the cave. Taking a deep breath of the familiar and calming air he released it knowing he was getting what he wanted soon.

Proceeding into the off section of the open space he unceremoniously dumped her to the ground and watched as she thudded to the ground and tried to scurry backwards from him. He smiled sickly at her and watched her eyes dilate in fear.

Squatting down to be eye level with her he grabbed her jaw holding painfully to it, "You're gonna learn some goddamn manners you stupid cunt." Mac laughed in her face.

Jerking the gag from her mouth she sputtered, "What am I doing here Mac?"

Mac looked around spreading his arms wide, "Welcome home."

She shook her head outright crying and held her arms tight across her chest, "Why, why why why? This can't be happening! We went to school together MAC!" She sobbed into her still bound knees.

Mac snorted standing back up and gazing down at her with no remorse or empathy. "What the fuck does that mean to me? You think cause I knew your fuckin' mommy and daddy I'd give to fucks less if you got killed in the canyons?"

She looked up at him through red rimmed eyes, "What are you going to do with me?"

Mac brought his hands to the snaps on his coveralls not loosening them yet but hands danced across them still yet. Her eyes followed the motions and her mouth was a tight line. Popping the first button Mac looked at her steadily, "You've heard about me...might not know it all but you knew I wasn't safe." Popping another button he laughed as she swallowed, "Why have you been following me around like a bitch in heat?"

She shook her head at him furiously, "That wasn't what I was doing!"

Mac barked out a humorless laugh at her, "You're already here whore, no point in lying. It will win you no goddamned favors with me." His tone was warning he'd hear nothing but the truth.

Her eyes widened and she scooted back further watching as the coveralls dropped open hanging low around his hips. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly looking at him with tears spilling over leaving water tracks through the dust.

"I. I don't know." She looked off not able to meet his eyes, "Everyone talks about you like your some kind of taboo...while all the girls secretly set back and speculate on you." Her voice burned with embarrassment.

Mac pulled his knife out cutting the roped away from her legs spreading them wide and stepping between them. He leered at her viciously, "And you thought you'd be the bitch to figure it out and go back to your goddamned friends and tell them about it. Brag about what a badass whore you are?"

She whimpered as he started working her button open on her pants trying to slap his hands away, "No, that wasn't-" Mac grabbed her lower jaw with bruising strength.

"What did I tell you about lying...It's only going to make this worse on you bitch. Lie one more time and you'll fuckin' regret it, I know where you live bitch." Her eyes locked with his and he seen anger and fire burning there, Good. he liked when they fought, "That sisters of yours is what just turning eighteen aint she? Mmmm that's a good year." He licked his lips as if tasting something sweet on his lips.

"You're a fuckin' bastard!" she screamed.

Mac laughed jerking her pants down her legs, "You're right I am. I'm the bastard thats going to fuckin' wreck you bitch. If you try to run, if you try anything...I'll take that goddamned sister of yours and make you watch everything until I've had enough. Then and only then will I let die."

Mac ripped her shirt open exposing her full breast to him. He swept his eyes across her porcelain skin and nodded his approval at her. Her motions at stilled at his threat and she was waiting to see what he was going to do next. Mac stood up and gestured her to come to him. She went to stand and he slapped her back to the ground, "On your knees."

Blood slipped from her lips, both top and bottom split. Tears ran freely from her cheeks as she settled on her knees on front of him. Mac grabbed her dirty blonde hair roughly pulling her head back to look at him, "If you bite me, I'll burn everything you love around you."

She nodded and he jerked her head towards his throbbing groin. She grabbed the waist band to his boxers slipping them down his hips and legs. She tentatively wrapped her hand around his cock and moved her hand. Mac grabbed her hand and tightened her grip on him and groaning slightly.

She looked up at him and Mac's eyes blazed at her thinking she could meet his eyes. He growled and released his hold over her hand, instead grabbing her by the neck and bringing her head to his cock. She opened her mouth with a whimper and took him into her mouth.

Mac watched the blood from her still bleeding lips coat him from her half hearted work and chuckled. "A whore like you knows how to suck a dick, stop fucking around." he shook his head pulling her into him and slamming his hips into the her taking control and making her swallow him down. She gagged violently around him, Mac held her in place until he felt her throat spasm and felt her silent scream around his cock.

Pulling her off him he watched her pulling in much needed breath looking at him with bleary eyes. Mac kicked his boots off and quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Mac knocked her on her back dropping to his knees in front of her eyes sliding over her flushed body.

He gave a triumph chuckle as his hand slid between her legs and he felt how wet she was. Slipping his fingers through her wet slit she whimpered and closed her eyes at her bodies betrayal. "No bitch open your eyes. No lies remember."

She opened her eyes watching his hand between her legs, Mac spread her wider as his other hand slipped his knife from the sheath. She breathing was coming in short pants as he worked her teasingly. Mac pinched her clit violently when he felt her tense slightly around his fingers. She shrieked and tried to close her legs blocking him from her.

Mac brought the knife around for her to see and watched the full weight of the situation settle on her shoulders. She sobbed out and no and closed her eyes against the tears pouring from her eyes. Mac jerked her legs back open violently growling and picked her hips up slightly angling her for him to hit as deep as he could from this position.

No warning for her he pinned her down by her throat as he slammed into her with all the power he had. She opened her eyes wide and screamed. He groaned and dropped his head slightly feeling her tear for him. Untouched. The bitch was untouched. Mac brought his head back up and licked his lips looked at her. Goddamn.

His thumb slipped across her split lips spreading the blood and tears, "Your pretty when you cry." He punctuated his words with a particularly harsh thrust and while he took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned through her pain, quickly turning into a whimper of shame. Mac bit down as he felt a rush of wet heat hit his throbbing cock.

Tasting blood in his mouth he released her nipple from his mouth and admired his mark. Mac pulled back slightly and looked her over and smiled, she had the best ass in this whole damn town. Pulling out of her and watching her wince he flipped her over on her stomach jerking her hips up he slammed home in her causing her hips to buck forward and her face to scrape against the cave floor.

Her sobbing and moans making him want to cut her throat and listen to her struggle more. Mac watched her ass he slammed home over and over, bitch always did have a ass to die for. And that she would do.

Mac brought the knife around and made a quick and precise cut across her ass watching as blood slipped down and coated them both. Making them there own sick lube. He groaned and roughly grabbed her hips and hair pulling her back to his chest and setting back on his legs. She ended up in his lap still on her knees.

He wasn't able to thrust as hard or deep but he was able to control her motions better. It also gave him a good vision of her full breast bouncing with their efforts. She moaned at the change of positions and worked her hips back into him pushing harder.

Mac growled biting into her neck harshly and jerking harshly tearing the skin, "Needy little bitch aren't you!" she moaned at his words again and Mac felt rage wash through his system all over again. Picking up his knife he held it to her throat just enough to cut slightly and let a blood run just enough. She jerked back from him and he hissed in her ear, "Hold the fuck still or you'll die right now."

She listened and cried feeling the knife bite into her throat again, "Your a brave little whore to think you could come on to me and come out alive. And a virgin to...brave or incredibly fuckin' stupid. Tell me do you think your parents are going to miss you?" He laughed in her ear as he kept his pace never slowing.

"Fuck you! You wont get away with this! You can't just do this shit and think its not going to unnoticed!" She snapped out.

Mac laughed loudly in her ear pulling her face to the side so she could see him, "That's exactly what's going to happen. Just like every other bitch before you. We'll see if your sister is better at listening to warning than you..."

At his words she tried to move and fight him and Mac groaned at the struggle. Feeling himself tensing for release quicker since she was struggling Mac slid his knife in her throat at a upward angle cutting just right for her to bleed out slowly but enough to ensure her death after he finished. Her eyes widened and she grasped and clutched her throat wildly.

Mac dropped the knife and slipped his hands around kneading her breast roughly, bruisingly, as the warm blood poured over them. Her head lolled back on his shoulder to the crook of his neck and with one final rough thrust he drove himself home feeling her with all the hate and loathing he could. He felt her body give it's last betrayal as her orgasm ripped through her body milking him further for everything he had. She whimpered and he groaned harshly panting with his efforts, bodies being rocked with after shocks.

Knocking her off him to the cave floor her stood up and started working his clothes back on methodically, sated. He gave a chuckle at the lifeless body at his feet, she was a good ride for the day. He toed her over onto her back seeing her chest still rising just slightly, he squatted down to her seeing the blood still coming from her throat. Mac looked her over and admired his latest work, the blood was coming just as thickly from between her thighs as her throat.

Mac picked his knife up and gave it a practiced flip right as he sunk it into her chest right in the between the ribs with an upward drive puncturing the heart. She gave one last shuddering breath and then went limp.

Mac stood up rubbing his hands together looking at around at the shit he needed to get done. This bitch could wait till later he had shit to do right now. Grabbing the mask he walked towards his shit to get ready to start cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on doing anymore with this but I got a quite a few personal messages asking me to expand on it a bit more...I don't see this going far. This could be the last chapter for it or not we'll see when I get t the end of this chapter. I'm already working out a new Mac fic that will be multi chapter. If you've not read Heart of A Predator that I posted it will be centered around Mac and Harper from that...**

Mac wiped his hand with a grease rag watching the cops over at Walter's asking about the uppity little bitch he showed a lesson the other night. Meghan was her name if he wasn't mistaken, he chuckled shaking his head and going back to what he was doing. Hell wouldn't long till they came over and asked him questions, anytime something happened people looked right at him.

Mac looked at the sound of boots walking towards him, shading his eyes from the light he scoffed seeing Harley walking towards him. Standing up Mac looked the him in the eyes not backing down.

"Mac." Harley nodded nervously shifting his stance. "I know you've heard about Meghan Preston going missing out in the canyons."

"Small town." Mac spit over his shoulder keeping his eyes on Harley.

"She liked to run in the Canyons...their thinking of getting a-a group together to look for her. Was thinking you know 'em better than anyone..." Harley broke off nervously looking at his feet.

Mac snorted and looked at him, "If she's out in there and been there this long...chalk it up as a loss."

Harley looked at him for a minute before looking over his shoulder back towards where he'd left Walter. Mac growled and stepped towards him, "Something you got to say?"

"Everyone knows you know it better out there...and I'm not saying you done this."He chewed his lip before speaking again, "It's just you don't exactly not look guilty either."

Mac gave a laugh, "You here to arrest me because I don't fit the fucking bill?" Stepping more towards him, "You're forgetting your place..." His voice held a dangerous promise that had Harley swallowing.

"My hands are tied...her family my approach asking for help. Her sister Tarren is really tore up over it."

Mac's mind flashed back to his warning to the bitch about her sister. He licked his lips and wondered what she was doing. Mac's eyes flashed back to Harley's, "Get the fuck out I got shit to do..."

Mac was closing the garage when he heard a car stop behind him. Growling to himself he slammed the bay doors down locking them in place, he was done for the day. He heard soft foot steps coming his way and looked over his shoulder at the approaching person. One glance had adrenaline spiking through his system like a drug.

"Excuse me?" A tentative voice spoke.

Mac turned and looked at the girl. He held back the smile and laugh at her eyes sliding over his body. He hadn't thought much about the state of his clothes as he was getting ready to leave anyways.

"Are you okay?" She stepped towards him her eyes on his torso.

Mac looked down his chest and looked back up, "I'm fine.

She looked apprehensive and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Mac did give a chuckle at that, she had a lot of the fire her sister has. Had? He snorted again at his thoughts. "Oil." At her confused look Mac ran his hand from his pectoral muscles down to his waist band. Her eyes followed the trail of his hand, "Oil...got knocked over on me. Why I'm like this. I was getting ready to leave what you need?"

She shook herself with effort and pulled her eyes from his body and looked him in the eye. "They said you knew it better out there then anyone...My names Tarren, my sister Meghan is missing." Her voice broke slightly before she swallowed and her eyes hardened.

Mac looked out over the small area around them as the sun died around them casting deep shadows. He could feel her looking at him and brought his eyes back around to hers. "What makes you think she was out there when she went missing? She could just be off partying."

She shook her head at him angrily. "That's not her. She always went for a run...everyday like clockwork. She didn't come home after that one."

Mac crossed his arms over his oil slick chest and nodded at her, "If I see anything little girl I'll let them know."

She huffed and stepped towards him, "They are all a bunch of dumb asses. They aren't even concerned." Her big doe eyes locking with his own predatory gaze.

Mac brought his hand up and rubbed is through his scruff still looking at her pleading eyes. "I'll look."

The smile that broke across her face made his plans that much sweeter. She grabbed his forearm squeezing, "Thank you so much. I owe you."

Mac shrugged her hand off moving towards his truck, goddamned right she owed him. Granted she'd never see a body till it was too later.

Mac had spent the next two weekends getting the shit caught up and ahead. He had plans to bust his ass all week to give him the weekend free. Moving towards the bar he swung the door open and walked straight for Walter. He could here Harley in there and was hoping the fuck wad left him alone right now. He didn't have the patience to deal with him right now.

Walter walked from the back looking at him and grabbing a bottle he poured him a shot. Mac set heavily on the stool and motioned for a beer as well.

"Where you been?" Walter kept his voice low.

Mac slammed his shot back and motioned for another. "Workin'."

Walter poured his drink nodding at him his eyes scanning the bar. Landing on someone they frowned and he shot his eyes at Mac. "Tarren is here...watch ya ass. Don't do something stupid that's going to put you on my bad side or get you caught. You don't want either of them"

Mac snorted and locked eyes with him, "There's two sides to that fuckin' coin. Killing his beer he stood back up, shits read for this week. I'll be gone this weekend. Don't bother looking for me. Be back Monday morning." His voice was terse.

Walter watched him for a moment before shrugging and smearing a friendly smile on his face that made Mac want to rip his jaw off. Mac looked over when he felt someone settle next to him. Fuckin' Harley.

Harley nodded at Walter looking to Mac, "Where you off to in a hurry?"

Mac sneered at him not answering instead glaring him down. Harleys face burned red and he ordered a beer. Mac looked back at Walter, "I'm out of here."

Mac seen Tarren trying to get his attention was walked out anyways, not looking at her. Mac climbed in his truck and drove straight home. It wasn't but ten minutes before he heard the sound of her vehicle pulling in. Mac gave a triumphant smile and stepped out his back door walking through the shadows around to the front.

Tarren climbed out of her car and straightened her shirt and started walking towards his steps not even seeing him no more then 3 foot from her. A cloud of smoke blew out and as the cherry on his cigarette burned read again, her head whipped around to look at him.

"What you need girl?" His voice was low causing her to step closer to him.

She was trying to get a better look at him but he was cloaked in shadows boots only visible. "Mac is that you?"

He chuckled dropping the cigarette and crushing it under heel. Stepping out some so she could see him better he seen her visible relax. Stupid move. Maybe she wasn't as smart as everyone said. She had to have heard about him just like her cunt of a sister, both to stupid to see the hell in his eyes.

Mac dropped his arms from there crossed position on his chest, broadening his stance he cocked his hip out. Her eyes followed his bodies movements and he seen her clinch her thighs together. "What do you need?" Voice lower again.

She readily stepped towards him again, "I can't hear you..."

Mac stepped out abruptly towards her, almost touching. "I said what do you need?"

She swallowed but didn't back up. Stupid girl. "I don't know if anyone mentioned anything around town but they found her car out at Hens Hole Peak." At his silence she went on, "It's almost two hours from here."

Mac licked his lips, "She there?" Voice neutral.

She shook her head sadly. "No all her stuff was gone and the vehicle was locked up like she just left it."

Mac held back his smirk instead looking down at the girl in front of him. He knew all this he was the one to take the car there after all and stage it. It was quite the trip considering on the highway its sixty miles, he had elected to drive back roads to avoid discovery. What he wasn't sure of was why this little slip of a girl was telling him all this like he was the only person listening to her.

Mac looked up and watched the sky estimating it was about ten at night. It was late enough that there was no decent excuse to come to him at this hour. She could have just as easily found him at the shop again. Mac looked back down at her and she was studying him with dark eyes.

"Got a habit of lettin' your eyes wander there girl." Mac's voice was brandishing fire and want.

She looked up sharply and averted her eyes from him. Mac turned and headed towards his door not waiting for her or to see what she was doing. He heard her sigh and walk towards her car, she wanted it but was scared.

Getting to the door he heard her silent curse and smiled to himself. Bitch wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Not until he was finished.

He heard her faster steps towards him as he opened the door, "Mac..Mac"

Stepping in the door her turned slightly looking at her and walking on in. Following him inside, "I have a flat."

Mac looked out at her vehicle and looked at her expectant face. He growled and backed her against the wall. "You got a habit of also making demands of me don't you?"

Her breathing quickened and her eyes watched his tongue slide across his lower lip. Before he could say anything else he felt her hand sink into his hair and jerk him forward biting his lower lip roughly and kissing him. Mac grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall never releasing her from the kiss.

She made a noise in the back of her throat from his hold on her and sunk her nails into his arms. Mac ripped his mouth away growling at her. Without a second thought he picked her up and over his shoulder stalking down the hall towards his room.

She moaned at his actions hands sliding across his back all the while. She raked her nails harshly and he gave a sharp slap to her ass causing her to jerk on his shoulder and clinch her thighs together.

Mac stepped through the door and set her on her feet. "Strip."

As her clothes slipped from her body Mac couldn't help but to compare them. There were already some startling differences that had his cock throbbing already. Where Meghan was tan and had curves to spare, her sister was more athletic but no less womanly. Tarrens pale porcelain skin begged to carry his mark.

She stepped towards him when she fully nude, not a bit shy about her body. Mac watched her breast as she moved to him her hands working his shirt from his body along with the belt in his jeans. Mac took the belt from her hands and eyes her neck hungrily, he looked up at her when he noticed her hands had stopped moving. She was watching him with the belt chest heaving.

"What have you heard about me?" Kicking off his boots still holding the belt.

She looked at him through her eye lashes and smirked, "I know enough."

Mac gave a dark chuckle and pushed her down on the bed. "On your knees." Hand on her back pushing her towards the headboard. Mac dropped his pants and climbed on the bed behind her. "Enough...you know enough."

He double the belt over and gave it a sharp crack, her body jerked and she nodded at him eyes watching his cock. Mac slipped the belt around her neck pulling it snug, moaning and nodded she pushed her body back against his.

"Please Mac..." Her breathless voice rushed out of her.

Mac growled and slid his hand between her legs and felt her soaked already. Mac jerked her around to face him knocking her on her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Slipping his fingers back through her slit he inserted a finger feeling how tight she was. Slipping a second he groaned feeling her gripping just his two fingers like a vice, he looked down at his swelling cock and smiled dangerously and looked up at her. "I aint a gentle man."

She nodded at him lifting her hips for him. Mac pulled his fingers from her and slid the head of his cock through her dripping slit, she rocked her hips trying to encourage him. Mac growled and pulled the belt slightly causing her quit moving. With one swift movement he was buried completely in her and she yelped in pain, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

Mac didn't let up and gave her no time to adjust she was no virgin like her sister. She came here for this she wanted it, why bullshit with the niceties. She was his already to break and destroy. He was going to watch her body crumble.

"Harder." She moaned as much as she could through her pained grunts.

Mac growled and slapped her across the face harder than he had someone in a long time. Blood slipped from her mouth and nose freely. Instead of crying she set up and grabbed his neck pulling him down to her kissing him. At the taste of her blood Macs mind flashed back to her sisters own bloody mouth and he groaned.

Mac pulled back from her and pulled out, "Knees now."

She nodded eagerly and moved to her knees in front of him. Mac slipped in front of her backing her against the headboard. Mac made a slip knot with the belt around the bars of his bed and had her tethered there for him. Lifting her easily enough Mac pulled her into his lap and slammed up into her cause her to scream.

Feeling her body start to tense around her Mac tightened the belt cutting off her air and she moaned her last breath of his name. Feeling his own orgasm take him Mac released the belt and watched as her arched harshly into him eyes rolling back in her head and fighting to get air. Her body was rocking so hard against his he could feel himself already getting hard again before she was even done with her first orgasm.

Mac spun her around on his lap and started moving in earnest in her feeling as her body caved in and gave more to his bruising thrust. She moaned dropping her head to a hanging position and working her hips back into him. Slipping his hand around Mac quickly started working her towards her end as she turned her head looking at him. Face coated in blood and eyes screaming for more Mac grabbed her hair roughly pulling her to his mouth.

This wasn't a kiss of love or even want. It was a kiss of damnation. He could tell the second she got it as her body went tense on him getting ready to struggle just as her orgasm took her over again. Mac pulled away from her giving a sinister chuckle, pulling out of her took himself in his hand and drug her head down to his groin.

Pulling her head around to his dick he lifted her mouth to him and she took him down as far as she could. Mac didn't let up though just like he hadn't on her sister. She gagged and pushed against him making him groan and he felt the vibrations of her cries. Pulling her head back slowly he tightened his grip on her throat bringing her back down on him again as he started tensing.

He felt himself spilling into her hot throat, groaning as she swallowed him down without having to be told to. Feeling the muscles in her throat work to take him down and accommodate his size buried there. Releasing her from his hold she pulled off of him and dropped back on the bed looking at him.

He had plans to kill her outright but she had more fire than her sister, she'd be more fun to break. No, he'd plan something special for her. Mac looked down at her from his kneeling position next to her as her hand slid up his thigh. She was smiling licking blood and cum off her lips, raising his eyebrows at her in question she laughed. "The stories don't do you justice. So many warning to stay away from you." She hummed in her throat hand cupping his balls and sliding back up his length.

Mac growled and held back the jerk his body tried to have at her roaming hands. He had the weekend to break this bitch like the whore she was and goddamned if he couldn't wait to get her back to the cave where he could really show her the misery she craved. Leaning back down he bit roughly into her skin breaking it and repeating this process. All fuckin' weekend, he was going to mark every part of this bitch before he had his fill. He was going ruin her smooth skin make it his own story carried in her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac swiveled around from where he was setting to face Tarren as she woke up. He could hear her mumbling to herself and groaning, bitch was never quiet. Getting up he walked towards her and loomed over top of her as her eyes opened. He took in her bruised and bloodied body, he'd given her hell all weekend. Barely came up for air and bitch just kept up with him. Begging for it and taking everything he had to give.

She looked at him steadily for a minute not taking in the change of scenery around them. Didn't matter though all in good time he supposed. She smiled at him sleepily stretching like a cat reaching for him. Mac stepped back from her reaching hands and shook his head no at her.

She set up and pushed him. "You know Mac I think you know more then you let on about stuff."

Mac gave a dark chuckle and watched her take in her surrounds. Dark cavernous walls, she was like a midnight snack now. She looked back at him and something in her eyes had changed. She knew. She knew she was doomed. Instead of being scared like every other girl she kneeled in front of him.

"Devon's your brother isn't he...Is that why you hate him?" She tilted her head back looking at him.

Mac growled, "Don't pretend to understand me bitch." He warned clearly.

"Oh I understand believe me..." her voice had dropped a few degrees. "Come on get it Mac." She leaned back on her forearms spreading her legs wide for him. She looked at him through her long eye lashes smiling slightly.

Mac jerked his coveralls open knocking her legs wider. Mac took in the array of bite marks that littered her chest, stomach, and thighs. Different digrees of bruising and depth, it was damn fine sight. Sick bitch didn't even know this was where her sister had died not three weeks before. Something about that thought had him swelling even more. Dropping to his knees in front of her he grabbed her behind the knees dragging her down towards him. Leaning forwards he braced his hands on each side of her head.

She looked up at him with a knowing looking that had his anger roaring through his body as she lifted her hips for him. He unleashed every bit of anger and hate had in that one stroke into her waiting body. She yelped from the jarring hit and grabbed ahold of his sides anchoring herself in place meeting each of his thrusts with a need that matched his own.

Moaning she bit into his chest purring his name against it. Mac shoved her legs higher up on his body renewing his efforts, her sisters screams and pleas played through his head pulling him deeper into his own mind and his need to destroy her wishes.

"Macc..." his named stuttered out of her mouth from his jarring pace. She was bucking with each brutal slam of his hips and slightly yelping.

Mac looked down at her seeing his blood dripping onto her from the bite mark she had given him. Snarling he leaned down and bit savagely into her own soft skin. Ripping flesh from her he groaned as the blood flooded his mouth, leaning back up he looked down at her spitting the blood to the side.

Mac pulled out and jerked her to a standing position, shoving her against the wall he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mac felt himself tensing and felt her getting hotter and wetter.

Mac looked up at her and wanted to see it in her eyes. He knew she was just as fucked up as him. She met his own eyes with that needy knowing look begging him.

Slowing himself down he looked at her, "Why did you come to me, be honest?" He demanded.

She whimpered at his slowing movements. She bucked into trying to get him to move, Mac pinned her hips holding her still against the wall. She looked up at him and smile ruefully.

"I know she seen you that night." She leaned her head forward licking the blood from his chest. "Just wondering what you done..."

Mac hissed through clinched teeth and grabbed her by the throat picking back up where he left off. He tightened his grip on her throat and she leaned her head back barring more of it to him. Begging him for it. Squeezing tighter he felt the resulting flood of wetness and her tightening around his throbbing length.

"I killed the fuckin' bitch." He snarled in her ear.

She moaned as much as his grip on her throat allowed her too, eyes rolling back in her head.

"Her only worry was for her dear sweet baby sister. And what a goddamned whore you are after all." He licked her neck to her ear.

At his words he felt her orgasm slam into her body wracking her with powerful tremors. He tightened his grip on her throat just before releasing her. She opened her eyes wide screaming out pulling him over the edge with her very own orgasm. Mac snarled and and viciously poured himself into her not bothering to support their weight anymore they went down to their knees.

Her head was laying on his chest while she was in his lap panting. She rubbed her cheek over the bite mark, "So she dead?" There was no inflection in her voice.

Mac chest heaving nodded his head not answering the obvious. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that lit her face up. "Believe me when I tell you I know how you feel when it comes to Devon."

Mac gave a bark of a laugh knocking her off his lap and jerking his pants up. Mac watched her for a minute, she was cleaning the blood from her hands, face, and chest. She didn't seemed bothered, more relieved. She was just as fucked as him. What the fuck had she seen in that house.

She stood up and walked towards him not bothering to cover herself up in the least bit. She slowly, methodically cleaned the blood from his chest as he righted his belt and pants.

"So are you gonna sling me in some shallow grave like her?" She looked up at him grinning slightly.

"You ever hurt someone Tarren?"

She shrugged, "Not to the extent you have I suppose."

Mac grabbed her jaw tilting her head back and looked at her bruising neck and the bite mark that was openly bleeding. Locking eyes with her, "No."

She nodded at him as much as she could and ran her hand up his chest scratching. "It feels good to have the weight of that bitch off my chest...you should try it. Feels good Mac."

Mac's chest heaved at her words and gave her a feral smile that had her swallowing around his hold on her. "All in good time."


End file.
